User talk:Skar800
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Alien Twilight page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) 20:55, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Haagnus Hey Skarloey100, I just recently have made some mayjor changes on the level template and re-edited all the page. But your finding quite some mistakes made by me, Thanks XD --Haagnus (talk) 20:13, May 29, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome :D Skarloey100 (talk) 05:08, May 30, 2013 (UTC)Skarloey100 Also made an video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PWQSXSCRROo from your latest version of KC (version 1.0) as you requested :) once again did record the first actual footage even do i knew the first map. Highwater Pass where quite interesting at the start --Haagnus (talk) 17:40, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Thank you Haagnus =D now i working in the edition of Highwater Pass I and II Skarloey100 (talk) 21:08, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Art Editing A saw you had a picture of changing the enemy palattes (and possibly sprites?). Do you know then how to change art in the game? For example, if I wanted to make the Kid a big green blob? I've wanted to do a little art and palatte editing, but I wasn't sure how. Open to any suggestions and help you have. :D Tyadran (talk) 12:55, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Sorry dude :( i only know how change the sprites of enemies in the levels and his palletes. I think that change the sprites of the Kid for sprites off another game is with a Tile Editor, i know the Tile Layer Pro. http://www.4shared.com/rar/utvzsVDa/tile_layer_pro.htm I made a rom with the enemies change (sprites,palletes), but the sprites of enemies are of the same game (Kid Chameleon). http://www.4shared.com/file/hIiqXdTe/Kid_Chameleon_with_enemies_lay.html Hmm. Okay, thanks anyway. I wanted to draw up my own sprites and use them...maybe I can find out somewhere else. Tyadran (talk) 15:31, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Sprite Viewing I've been looking at the pic on your page of the Ninja sprite. What program are you using to view it, and where can I find it? I'd be really interested to see if that would help me edit the sprites - all I can see with the programs I'm trying is a nonsensical jumble of pixels. :/ Tyadran (talk) 01:08, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Well, the program that you see in the image it's incorporated in my Gens Emulator that i use to play. You can download the emulator. And sorry but this only shows the sprites of each level, this is not a editor :/ Skarloey100 (talk) 01:25, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Huh. I use Gens too, but mine doesn't have it. Must be a different version. Tyadran (talk) 01:30, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Well i have the version in my 4shared account :) http://www.4shared.com/file/uOtGYAg0/gens_05.html perhaps have the VDP sprites Skarloey100 (talk) 01:39, August 6, 2013 (UTC) No, I'll just keep looking for an editor. Thanks, though. Tyadran (talk) 01:41, August 6, 2013 (UTC) I want too a tile editor or a Sprite editor (it's technically the same) but i don't find any editor :/ Skarloey100 (talk) 01:46, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Tile Layer Pro is looking pretty good if I'm willing to spend the time to find all of the frames of animation. Tyadran (talk) 14:28, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Recognize anyone? :3 The only problem is that the chunks of animation are spread out weirdly, so it would take forever to edit...I can also only find the art for the Kid and the transformations. I think everything else is compressed, but I don't know how to decompress it. :'( Tyadran (talk) 14:51, August 6, 2013 (UTC) I recognize someones. Idk why they have weird colors. I think that this is really hard to edit in this way :( Skarloey100 (talk) 20:11, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Also i want a program to change the sounds of Kid chameleon. I started to change the music of Swamp with the altenate version of Swamp that is in my rom "Kid Chameleon New Edition" It Works perfectly :D Skarloey100 (talk) 20:14, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Well, I can change the colors without any problem, I just didn't because then the others would look extra weird. Really, the colors don't matter - I just have to match up the colors with their in-game palattes. Tyadran (talk) 22:42, August 6, 2013 (UTC) And...do you have an idea with the sprite change? idk, put another sprite or another thing xD Skarloey100 (talk) 22:45, August 6, 2013 (UTC) I want to change at least how the Kid looks (I'm going to do it custom). See, I'm looking at the original game and my edits as different parts of a timeline: KC2 is first. The main character, Kevin, is one of the people who created Wildside (which is why his name is shown on the Hills level screens), and the first Kid Chameleon. He became trapped during game testing. Then comes the original game, with Casey (according to the comic). He just...plays the game when it is released. Last comes KCX with Logan (though I'll probably change his name) who discovers the Wildside machine in storage after the disaster when Casey played. The name 'Kid Chameleon' is passed down to each person, just like the name 'Zorro' in the Zorro movies. I mean, you probably don't care, but that's why I want to change sprites - to show they're different people. I might change some transformations too, but right now I'm worried about the collision mappings and figuring out how to decompress the graphics. Tyadran (talk) 23:28, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Ok, i think that it's a good Project, and change the sprites too. idk how decompress the graphics with Tile Layer Pro. And i have a question, do you have new levels or level in progress (like one in 50%) in Kid Chameleon X? like Silver City or other? Skarloey100 (talk) 23:44, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Actually, I'll be releasing the complete Stage 1 soon - the only levels left to do are Elsewhere 6, Elsewhere 7, and Twelve Tasks of Hercules, and Twelve Tasks of Hercules is about 50% done. I'm waiting until they're all done to put up the next version, though. And I'll warn you - Gearheart and Silver City can both be pretty tricky levels. >:D I'll also post the Game Genie codes for each level when I release that version - I've been using them to test, and it's a good way to try out levels you can't find the way to. Tyadran (talk) 00:06, August 7, 2013 (UTC) I think that Silver City is a Boss Level XD and i have various savestates to find levels, like Freaky Tikis 2 (The Caged Beasts), Freaky Tikis 2 it's a REALLY hard level, probably the same difficult to my harder version Blue Lake Woods 1, do you remember? >:D Your levels are really good, the only problem is the enemies's positions (in some levels, i edit KC2 and i solved this problem with XVI32). I technically complete all the levels of the Stage 1 of my Kid Chameleon New Edition (including the intro and the music). If you need help with Enemy Header or Enemy suggestion let me know :) and thanks for the info Skarloey100 (talk) 00:38, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Skarloey. Skarloey, look what I did. Skarloey. I MADE A NEW SPRITE. I mean, it's not done (only the standing frame and two walking frames), but I'm still proud of it. I think I'm getting the hang of this. :D Tyadran (talk) 02:03, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Whoa this is cool :D his glasses are similar to the mask of Masquerade (a character of Bakugan series xD) it's really cool but you must change ALL the sprites of kid and this is a difficult job :/ Also i like this sprite :) Skarloey100 (talk) 02:14, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Whoa - I wasn't thinking of Masquerade when I made that, but you're totally right. It's not actually that hard to change these sprites - it takes maybe 10-15 min per frame. The sprite for KCX (Logan or, maybe, Kayla. How would you feel about playing as a girl?) will be harder, because I plan on making a different palette and everything if I can figure out how. Tyadran (talk) 02:18, August 7, 2013 (UTC) You're right, make another sprite like Logan or Kayla i think that it's REALLY hard for this reasons: 1- You must change ALL the sprite and that is not easy. 2- It's difficult put a Logan or another character in a little kid that only occupies 2 blocks in K-E xD 3- You must change the pallete color of sprites too. Skarloey100 (talk) 02:27, August 7, 2013 (UTC) 1- True enough. I plan out in advance what I'm going to put, though, so it's not too bad. 2- Agreed. Hopefully it'll be easier to make him/her stand out with a new, custom palatte. 3- I actually don't have to. Even if I leave it with all the weird colors in the editor, it ends up perfectly fine! As you see in the picture, in TLP (on the right), the colors are wrong. When you play, though, it pics the right palette from the data and displays correctly! Just try to pick colors that won't kill your eyes. O.o Tyadran (talk) 02:34, August 7, 2013 (UTC) And can you explain me how you can see the correct colors of the sprites in Tile Layer Pro? idk always it's have like this Skarloey100 (talk) 02:43, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Well, first find the parts like you see in my screenshots (with the repeating tiles). Then in the bottom right corner, click a color and slide the sliders to change the color. Just make some guesses at color. The first image in the characters set (like shown in my images) is the Kid, and you can use the little bit of my palatte you can se in the last picture as a start of the right colors. Tyadran (talk) 02:49, August 7, 2013 (UTC) I understand. I can use the set of sprites ripped by Haagnus for the enemies's edition or the Font. The most hard part is change ALL the sprites, because it takes time. And thanks for the info. Skarloey100 (talk) 03:10, August 7, 2013 (UTC) No problem - I'm always happy to share what I've learned, because then I feel like I've accomplished something. XD Tyadran (talk) 11:25, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Me too :) in my case, with the Enemies Edition (Enemy Header and Layout), when I learned the edition of enemies (that's i want) I was so happy :D Skarloey100 (talk) 23:22, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Changing murder wall theme He, Skarloey100 do you know how to change the murder wall theme, i want to change into "0F" so the music is disabled but i have no idea where it's located in the ROM, it's not at ROM address "01201E" were the other themes are? Haagnus (talk) 15:14, August 27, 2013 (UTC) I did it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Haagnus I did it!!!! the murder Wall theme is disabled :D "09" is the murder Wall theme and it's before the Address 01201E, i change "09" to "0F" and now is disabled. See the test rom that i made Skarloey100 (talk) 19:38, August 27, 2013 (UTC) http://www.4shared.com/file/rZdwzemn/Kid_Chameleon_Murder_Wall_Musi.html :Waow, thanks a lot. Time to make some vidoes :-) --Haagnus (talk) 20:05, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Please make videos of my UKC kid Chameleon because finally I FINISH this game the Three stage so this is my final update :D http://www.4shared.com/file/01rQf4ai/Ultimate_Kid_Chameleon.html Skarloey100 (talk) 20:10, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Hey! I think that makes you the first one to finish a project! (Except Blue LMAO Woods, but that doesn't count.) Congrats! XD Tyadran (talk) 20:17, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Thank you, you Tyadran and Haagnus help me :D in various things, thank you guys :D Skarloey100 (talk) 20:25, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Unknown enemies Great to see you added those unknown enemies, I've made a new Category:Enemy unknown images for them i was thinking by add them to Category:Enemy images but that maybe cause confusion. Also nice to see you used the same name as me, then we all know where to find them :) --Haagnus (talk) 09:35, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Thank you Haagnus! :) I made a little test with the levels of here and it works! :D Skarloey100 (talk) 13:24, August 31, 2013 (UTC) UKC Level Map Hey, can you make a map of how all the levels in UKC link? You have one for Stage 1, but not for 2 and 3, and I'm curious how the paths connect. Tyadran (talk) 21:49, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Ok this the complete map of UKC and his levels. Skarloey100 (talk) 22:56, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Wiki Changes Hey Skarloey, the changes that you made to USM3, about one Red Stealth helmet being in the level, I'm not sure is true. I've always thought that there where three in that level. Could you please check again? TheWinslinator (talk) 17:28, September 7, 2013 (UTC) I already check it and you're right, there's 3 helmets, sorry, it just that the first time that i see this secret i only found 1 helmet of Red Stealth xD i already fix it :) Skarloey100 (talk) 17:35, September 7, 2013 (UTC) ROM Address I'm glad to see you added these other modded Cave themes to the ROM Address page, saves me a lot of time :) Where you also able able to located that second black color which is used in the background, because i can't find? Shall i make some image like i did with the other themes, so we get a better overview which colors are what? And as last thing. Giving names to these modded themes stays tricky, i have used this in the past Cave (P) and Cave (StO), or see Category:Images. That's maybe also not the right way because Cave (StO) has two level, but i had short them for my images i don't want to end up with too large links. Or what if we make an new header at ROM Address, which features the modded themes by there normal name, like i did at Theme#Color palettes. Other ideas? --Haagnus (talk) 15:20, October 11, 2013 (UTC) First: You're welcome, it's my job xD Haagnus, idk what black color means, i find the Plethora black pallete with the values of the first pallete, it just lucky :P I aprove your second idea about made an new header at ROM Address, which features the modded themes bu there normal name :) And also, i can't wait for the palletes of City and ALIEN TWILIGHT please!! :D Skarloey100 (talk) 22:11, October 11, 2013 (UTC) ---- The alien twilight theme must be at 012D27 and the background is at 012D26 But what i mean with the background from the cave themed levels they suppose to have three black palettes, colour's. One from the theme and two from the background, in this image that should be the white area. --Haagnus (talk) 07:29, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Orca Palettes Skarloey, when you tried the 2nd and 3rd palettes for the Orcas, do you know whether they were actual palette places or whether they were other data? Because I kind of want to give them more palettes for KCX...let me know. Tyadran (talk) 16:21, October 15, 2013 (UTC) I think two alternate palettes to the orcas could be to replace the black color with brown or blue. Lol, just an idea that might look cool. TheWinslinator (talk) 02:36, October 18, 2013 (UTC) We already discovered you can't - the Armadillo palettes are right after the first Orca one. :/ Tyadran (talk) 02:40, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Tyadran are right. Hey it's more easy talk on the chat :) Skarloey100 (talk) 02:45, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Hi Skarloey100 can i download your Kid Chameleon Projects ? download links are down:( -A user He probably ask about "Skarloey Levels" I forget put the links of the IPS patch of Skarloey Levels, But now it's resolved Skarloey100 (talk) 00:05, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Level header enemies Hey Skarloey, You know a lot about changing enemies etc, Do you understand how the enemies are assigned to each level, and if so could you give an explanation? Because we're might can add different enemies palettes by using empty spaces in the ROM. --Haagnus (talk) 20:41, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Hey Haagnus, well...in the enemy header of each level, only three types of enemies can be assigned (I put various tutorials about that). Before the enemies's hit points and type, there's his sprites and palletes in the level. Pallete 1 (XX) Enemy 1 (XX) Pallete 2 (XX) Enemy 2 (XX) Pallete 3 (XX) Enemy 3 (XX) This is the values order in Hex editor. I can't explain ALL this patrons here, It's much better for me that you read some of my tutorials about that, sorry :P Skarloey100 (talk) 21:10, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Here have a weird palette bug How did that happen? 0.o --Haagnus (talk) 18:13, December 18, 2013 (UTC) I discovered it was because I loaded the enemies as 000F FFFF 0003 (000F FFFF being the UFO and 0003 being the robot), when it needed to be 0003 000F FFFF. I'm not sure why the order is so specific, but apparently it is. XD Tyadran (talk) 19:54, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Hey Skar, I was going to find your Platform tutorial(s) and teach myself, but I couldn't seem to find them. Could you tell me where they are? Tyadran (talk) 19:58, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Here is the tutorial Tya Skarloey100 (talk) 19:50, December 19, 2013 (UTC)